Historia (argumento)
La historia, en los videojuegos, se llama comúnmente al desarrollo de hechos y sucesos que viven los personajes, siguiendo un argumento o guión principal. La historia básica de un videojuego se basa en la trama narrativa de la literatura tradicional (introducción, desarrollo y desenlace final) y también agrega elementos de la cinematografía como imagen, sonido, cinemáticas y actuaciones. Pero los videojuegos no necesariamente están limitados a esta forma clásica de contar una historia sino que permiten al jugador ponerse en la piel del protagonista y participar él mismo de la historia, explorar y vivir la experiencia y también afectar al desarrollo de los sucesos con sus decisiones. La forma que tiene el videojuego de contar la historia se denomina narrativa. Tipos de historia center|500px *'Historia lineal:' Sigue el esquema clásico de la trama narrativa, empieza por el principio de la historia, luego por el desarrollo de los hechos y por último la conclusión de esta historia. El jugador se sumerge en la historia en la piel del protagonista pero no puede cambiarla. ::Ej: Castlevania, Super Mario Bros., Final Fight. *'Historia no lineal:' Una historia que cuenta los hechos en una secuencia desordenada a cómo ocurrieron cronológicamente. ::Ej: Resident Evil: Revelations 2. *'Historia con finales múltiples:' La introducción y el desarrollo son lineales, pero el final puede cambiar según las decisiones o las acciones del jugador. Se habla generalmente de finales buenos y finales malos. ::Ej: Chrono Trigger, Street Fighter Alpha 3, Fallout: New Vegas. *'Historia con caminos alternativos:' El jugador tiene mayor control sobre lo que pasa en la historia y sus decisiones afecta a cómo se van desarrollando los acontecimientos. ::Ej: Contra: Hard Corps, YU-NO: A girl who chants love at the bound of this world. *'Historias interconectadas:' El juego cuenta varias historias que son protagonizados por personajes distintos y tienen algún punto que los conecta, por lo general, confluyen todas en un mismo final. ::Ej: Live A Live Géneros de historias center|400px Fantasía Historias sobre héroes valientes y grandes villanos en un mundo en donde existen la magia y las criaturas fantásticas y todo parece posible. ---- center|400px Ciencia ficción Se ubican en mundos futuristas dominados por la tecnología. El protagonista se enfrenta a un nuevo mundo o a nueva frontera científica que desafía a todo lo conocido. ---- center|400px Terror Historias que buscan infundir el miedo en el jugador. El protagonista es frágil y vulnerable y se enfrenta a su inminente muerte en manos de un ser monstruoso. ---- center|400px Romance Historias en donde predominan las relaciones entre personajes y se hace énfasis en sus personalidades. El objetivo es conocer y lograr enamorar a otro personaje. ---- center|400px Históricas Ambientadas en algún período real de la historia de la humanidad. Por lo general se ubican en las grandes guerras y conflictos de la historia. ---- center|400px Crímen organizado Estas son historias sobre policías y bandas criminales y mafiosas. El jugador puede estar del lado de la justicia o de la delincuencia. ---- Enlaces externos *Wikiversidad: "El videojuego y la narrativa" Categoría:Glosario